Super Sentai Legend Wars
is an iOS/Android app game released to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series, uniting all Sentai Teams from the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to the incumbent ''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. ''Shortly before the game's release, the website held a promotion that first 10000 pre-registered users would receive Zyuoh the World upon release. This game also makes the appearances of few Kamen Riders (from Ex-Aid to Build) and Metal Heroes (Gavan Type-G, Shaider and Jiraiya). The game was released in 2016. Super Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Himitsu Sentai Gorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Battle Fever J in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denziman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Denshi Sentai Denziman Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle V in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dai Sentai Goggle V Kagaku Sentai Dynaman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dengeki Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujin Sentai Jetman Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with Armed TyrannoRanger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with Armed TyrannoRanger Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Mirai Sentai Timeranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger AbareMax with Abaranger.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger with AbareMax Abaranger Abare Mode.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Abare Mode Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Red Fire Squad Dekaranger with SWAT Mode.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Yellow SWAT Mode Mahou Sentai Magiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed Mahou Sentai Magiranger with MagiGreen Muscle.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger with MagiGreen Muscle GoGo Sentai Boukenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger with Super GekiRed Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger Go-Onger with Go-On Red Christmas.png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger with Go-On Red Christmas Go-Onger with Hyper Go-On Red .png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger with Hyper Go-On Red Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with KyoryuShinkenRed in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Hyper Shinken Red Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with KyoryuShinkenGreen in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Hyper Shinken Green Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super Shinkenger.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super Shinkengers ShinkenRed Female with Shinkenger.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Princess Shinken Red Tensou Sentai Goseiger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger Super Goseigers.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger with Super Goseigers Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with Gokai Christmas Gokaiger with Gold Mode.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with Gokai Silver Gold Mode Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters with Red Buster Powered Custom, Blue Buster Powered Custom & Yellow Buster Powered Custom Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with KyoryuRed Carnival in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with Kyoryu Red Carnival Kyoryuger with Red & Pink Christmas.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with Kyoryu Red & Kyoryu Pink Christmas Kyoryuger 10.png|All 10 Kyoryugers Ressha Sentai ToQger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Ressha Sentai ToQger Ressha Sentai ToQger with Hyper ToQ1gou.png|Ressha Sentai ToQger with Hyper ToQger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger SSLW choaoiblue.PNG|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger with AkaNinger Chozetsu & AoNinger Chozetsu Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Gorilla SSLW Zyuoh Whale.PNG|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Whale 12 Kyuranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger 12 Kyuranger with Pegasus ShishiRed.png|Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with Pegasus Shishi Red Kyuranger Taiyou ShishiRed.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with Taiyou Shishi Red Kyuranger ShishiRed Moon.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with Shishi Red Moon Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with ShishiRed Orion.png|Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with Shishi Red Orion Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png|Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.png|Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Unnamed.png|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (pre-update) Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (post-update) Space Squad in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png| SuperSkills Characters Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger/Gouraiger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Ninningers *Zyuohgers *Kyurangers *Lupinrangers *Patrangers *Ryusoulgers Allies Kamen Riders Metal Heroes Villains *Sieg Kirisark **Abyss *Black Cross Army **Sun Halo Mask **Baseball Mask *Inazuma Ginga *Bio Hunter Silva *Ogre Tribe Org **Duke Org Rouki *Negative Syndicate Dark Shadow **Yaiba of Darkness *Gedoushu **Juzo Fuwa *Evil Spirits **Brajira of the Messiah ***Buredoran of the Comet ***Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi *Space Empire Zangyack **Chief of Staff Damaras **Gormin Sailors *Basco ta Jolokia *Vaglass **Enter **Buglars *Deboth Army **Raging Knight Dogold **Zorima *Evil Army Shadow Line **Z Shin **General Schwarz **Combatant Kuros **Kuliner *Kibaoni Army Corps **Kyuemon Izayoi **Raizo Gabi *Deathgalien **Naria **Azald *Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler **Zamigo Delma References Category:Sentai Video Games Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Battle Fever J Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Choujuu Sentai Liveman Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger